


Bitter

by HurricaneMonster



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: A tad OOC, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneMonster/pseuds/HurricaneMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Bianca Del Rio excelled at, it was reading people. And tonight, Adore Delano was a book with a torn cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm Monster. I've just recently gotten into the RPDR fandom and this is the first work I've written for it. I really hope you enjoy it!

                If there was one thing Bianca Del Rio did, and did well, it was reading people. Not just in the malicious, humorous way, though certainly it helped with that, but in the sense that if something were wrong with someone, she could tell.

                And tonight there was definitely something wrong with Adore Delano.

                The usually bubbly, foul-mouthed queen was quiet and subdued. She flinched whenever someone got too close or moved too fast. Bianca felt rage swell in her chest. Someone had hurt Adore.

                Bianca sat her drink on a random table and cautiously made her way over to the younger queen. Before she could traverse the room, however, a tall queen in a hideous pink wig stepped in front of Adore. Bianca groaned inwardly. Of course it had to be Laganja Estranja.

                The over-the-top queen was speaking in her usually characterized manner, hands and arms flailing about wildly. She didn’t notice how Adore kept flinching and shying away. Letting herself slip more into the world of Bianca, the older queen strode over and tapped Laganja on the shoulder.

                “Beat it, queen,” she snapped when Laganja turned to face her. “Adore doesn’t need to be catching a waft of whatever nasty fucking skunk you smoked before you got here.”

                Laganja’s comically large mouth dropped open, but the taller queen did leave. Adore shot Bianca a thankful look, and then let her eyes drop back to the floor, now hidden behind her teal wig.

                Slowly, Bianca took a seat next to the younger queen. Adore didn’t flinch, but her body did stiffen slightly.

                “Do you want to get out of here?” Bianca asked softly. She made no move to touch Adore, unsure how the younger queen would react. Adore nodded slightly, glancing at Bianca swiftly before taking the older queen’s hand. Bianca was surprised and scared at the urgency with which Adore clung to her hand, as if it were her only lifeline.

                If anyone though to approach them, they quickly reconsidered with the help of Bianca’s fierce glares. Adore was completely vulnerable and Bianca was not about to let anyone come at the young queen.

                Bianca hailed a cab outside of the club and allowed Adore to step inside first. As soon as the older queen situated herself, Adore clutched at her hand. Neither of them spoke and Adore kept her distance save her small hand wrapped around Bianca’s.

                While Adore watched the sites of New Orleans blur past through the cab window, Bianca watched Adore. She hadn’t heard a word from the other queen all night. Bianca let her eyes drift over Adore slim body. She couldn’t see any bruises on Adore’s pale skin, but bruises could easily be hidden by a few layers of concealer and foundation.

                The rest of the cab ride was silent and when they reached Bianca’s apartment Adore still hadn’t let go of Bianca’s hand.

 

                Bianca led Adore to her modestly-sized bathroom and sat the young queen down on the side of the tub. Slowly, Bianca began to remove Adore’s wig and makeup. Up close, in the light, Bianca could see patches of makeup near Adore’s collarbone and her arms. Gently, Bianca wiped it away.

                Shades of blue and purple bloomed under the newly exposed skin. Bianca, to her credit, made no acknowledgement of the bruises. She saw Adore’s green eyes sparkle and watched as tears began sliding down the young queen’s cheeks. Silently, Bianca swiped at the tears and offered her hand to the now de-dragged Danny.

                Danny took the extended hand and quietly let more tears roll down his cheeks as Bianca rushed through removing her makeup with one hand. When Bianca had become Roy once more, the older queen led Danny to the living room. Danny cried for a while longer while Roy just sat a reasonable distance away letting Danny clutch his hand.

                “He hit me.”

                Danny’s quiet admission startled Bianca.

                “Michael hit you?” Roy asked, floored. He’d heard Danny perfectly, but couldn’t believe that someone would deliberately hurt the younger man. Danny nodded and Roy simply opened his arms toward him. Danny let out a quiet sob and buried his face in the older man’s chest.

                Roy gently wrapped his arms around Danny, pulling him close.

                “Danny, you have to know that it wasn’t your fault.” Roy whispered softly into the crying man’s hair. “You didn’t deserve what he did.”

                Danny sobbed harder, broken cries wrenching their way from his throat. Roy wished he could do something for the younger man. He’d admitted to himself a long time ago that he cared for Danny as more than a friend, but he’d held the feelings back for fear of ruining their friendship.

                Besides, Danny was young and vibrant and Roy himself had admitted to being an old, bitter queen. So Roy sat there, the boy he cared for so much in his arms, crying in a way that broke Roy’s heart.

                “Why did he do it, then?” Danny sputtered. “Why did he do it if I didn’t deserve it?”

                Roy slid a hand up to stroke Danny’s hair, “I don’t know. But I do know that you certainly didn’t deserve it.”

                Danny raised his head from Roy’s chest. Tear tracks made bright lines down his face and his green eyes still swam with unshed tears.

                “I don’t want to go back.”

                “Oh, Danny,” Roy bundled the younger queen closer. “You don’t have to go back if you don’t want to. And after seeing this,” Roy brushed a gentle hand over the bruises staining Danny’s neck. “I won’t let you go back to that.”

                “Roy, can I crash here for a few days?” Danny asked; he covered his collarbone area with an arm.

                “Of course, as long you don’t mind the puppies.” Roy gestured at the two dogs sleeping soundly in their beds. “Is there anything you need from your place?”

                “Some clothes and a toothbrush, I guess.”

                “For tonight you can borrow some of my clothes and I have a spare toothbrush.” Roy stood and helped Danny to his feet. “Tomorrow, I’ll take your keys and get your things. Will you be alright by yourself?”

                Danny nodded, swiping at his face.

                “Come on, let’s get you changed and I’m gonna fix those tear tracks. You’re too pretty to have that shit on your face.”

 

                Roy had just laid down after setting Danny up on the couch, when a knock sounded on his bedroom door. It creaked open to reveal Danny in an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of Roy’s boxers. Admittedly, Roy had his reasons for giving Danny those clothes. Even though the clothes were loose, they enhanced the innocent qualities of Danny’s face, and made him look markedly different from his drag persona. Not to mention, incredibly adorable.

                “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Danny didn’t make eye contact, choosing to look down towards the foot of Roy’s queen-sized bed.

                Managing to keep his snarkiness in check, Roy simply lifted the covers on the left side of the bed, as he tended to roll towards the right in the night. Danny shuffled over and climbed under the soft sheets and comforter, snuggling down next to Roy.

                “Thank you,” Danny mumbled. He finally looked at the older queen. “You know, for everything.”

                “You’re lucky you’re cute,” was all Roy had to say. He flopped down onto the pillows. “Now shut it, queen. I need my beauty sleep.”

                If Roy had been facing towards Danny, he would have seen the younger queen smile for the first time all night.

 

                Danny woke up to the smell of cinnamon and warm bread. He opened his eyes and found the right side of the bed empty. Stretching, he shambled out of bed and into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes wearily. They burned and still felt heavy from all the crying he’d done last night. He found Roy sitting on a stool, elbows on the island in the middle of the kitchen, bagel in one hand, phone in the other.

                Roy looked up when Danny took a seat next to him.

                “Good morning, sunshine.” Roy said brightly. Danny could see some concern seep into his eyes. “Are you alright?”

                Danny nodded, thought he still felt that he wasn’t there quite yet. “Do you want me to come with you today?”

                Roy shook his head, sitting his phone on the table and turning completely to face Danny. “Absolutely not. I don’t want to run the risk of you running into him. You’ll stay here until I’m back and then we’ll go do something. Go out. Something to take your mind off things.”

                Danny nodded once more, reaching for a bagel.

                “So, you said you need some clothes and your toothbrush, right?” Roy asked. “Is there anything else you want me to grab?”

                “My phone charger, I guess?” Danny replied. “Maybe my wigs. I have a couple shows this week.”

                Roy nodded and stood. Danny noticed he was already dressed. The older queen looked handsome as ever in a black turtleneck sweater and tight, white skinny jeans. “I’m gonna head out. I’ll be back in about an hour. Give me your hotel key.”

               

                It didn’t take Roy long to gather Danny’s clothes and Adore’s wigs. However, he could not find where Danny had left his phone charger. After looking for a good twenty minutes, Roy was about to give up. Then he heard the door to the hotel room open. Michael walked into the room and immediately made eye contact with Roy.

                Roy groaned inwardly. He’d hoped to avoid Danny’s ex altogether, but now it seemed as if he were headed for a full-blown conflict.

                “Bianca.” Michael said tersely. The older man tilted his head in acknowledgement, but said nothing. Michael had clearly come back from the hotel gym, judging by the towel draped around his shoulders and the sweat along his neck. “Where’s Danny?”

                “Away from you. Where he belongs.” Roy snapped. He wasn’t about to be intimidated.

                “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michael scoffed, throwing the dirty towel onto the bed. “Tell me where Danny is.”

                “Fuck you.” Roy hissed. “You hit him. You bruised him. And you don’t deserve him.”

                “And you do?” Michael snapped. The taller man strode up to Roy and towered over him. “I’ve seen the way you look at him.”

                “Like he’s important?” Roy parried. “Like he’s a human being? And not a piece of property? Of course. Danny’s one of my closest friends. I care about him.”

                “Care about him.” Michael sneered. “Sure you do. Whatever, do whatever you want with him. I’ve gotten what I want out of him.”

                Roy scowled in typical Bianca fashion and pushed past Michael, towards the door.

                “Dirty old man.”

                Roy froze and felt white, hot rage boil in his stomach. He swung around and had just enough time to see Michael’s smug face smiling down at him before his fist swung up and connected with it. Michael’s head snapped around and the taller man, not expecting the hit toppled over. Realizing what he’d done, Roy grabbed the rest of Danny’s things and ran out the door.

                Roy didn’t stop running until he’d hit the pavement outside the building and was able to hail a cab.

 

                Back at Roy’s apartment, Danny was worrying. It had been over an hour since Roy had left and Danny feared that Michael had come in and caught Roy.

                He sat on the couch and stroked Samson, while Delilah snoozed in her bed. In truth, Roy had been a life saver last night. Danny had wanted to get away so he’d gone out with Courtney to the club. The lights and the movement had been too much and he’d shut himself in and away from everyone. When Laganja had come over and started speaking in her typical, aggressive manner, Danny had felt like he couldn’t breathe. Bianca had strode over and in all her bitchy glory sent Laganja packing.

                The door to the apartment swung open and Roy came striding in. “You’re lucky I love you, queen. I swear.”

                The older man dumped Danny’s stuff beside the couch and then rushed into the kitchen. Danny followed and watched as Roy pulled out a kitchen towel and filled it with ice. He placed the compress over his right hand and hissed.

                “What happened?” Danny asked. He looked Roy over and didn’t see any bruises or cuts. “Did you see him?”

                Roy laughed harshly, “You could say that. He came in, threw shade, and I… well, I may have thrown a punch.”

                Danny’s jaw dropped open. Roy had punched Michael, for him.

                “I did get all of your things, but I couldn’t find the ph-“

                Danny pressed his lips to Roy’s and the older queen froze, eyes wide open. Realizing what he was doing, Danny quickly pulled away.

                The younger man coughed slightly, “I’m sorry. Just… thank you. Thank you so much.”

                True to form and persona, Roy snapped back faster than Danny expected, “It’s no problem. I couldn’t find your phone charger though.”

                Danny may have seen Roy brush off the kiss, but on the inside Roy’s mind was a tumult of emotion. Struggling with the elation and joy of the feel of Danny’s lips on his and Michael’s words from earlier, Roy just sank into his natural snarky, sarcastic persona. In truth, the kiss had stolen his breath.

                “It’s fine. We’re still going out today right?” Danny asked, sitting back from Roy.

                Roy nodded, lifting the compress from his hand. The knuckles were swollen and red and his entire hand throbbed. “I need to go to the fabric store. I’m running low on a few things. But after that we can go wherever. Sound good?”

                “Party.”

                Roy rolled his eyes, but smiled at the younger queen. “I’m gonna shower and finish taking care of my hand. Hurts like a motherfucker.”

 

                After Roy had left, Danny stayed seated in the kitchen, watching the ice from Roy’s compress melt into the towel, thinking over what he’d done. Danny was reeling. He’d always felt something for the older queen, but he’d felt as if Roy were keeping him at a distance. And he might have just cemented that distance with his less than tactful way of expressing his gratitude.

                And Danny definitely wanted to be closer to Roy. He could hear the shower running in the background and he let his mind wander.

                Roy was also letting something wander while he was scrubbing the sweat from running off his body. He couldn’t get the feel of Danny’s lips off his mind. His hands slowly wandered down to brush at the black curls at the base of his cock.

                However, the image of black and blue bruises served as a faster buzzkill than the water suddenly taking a turn for the frigid. Roy shivered at the memory. Danny sitting on the side of this very tub, shaking with quiet tears; Roy immediately felt guilty for thinking of the vulnerable queen in a less than proper way. Shaking all of the thoughts from his head, Roy finished showering and threw on some boxers and an old t-shirt.

                “Danny? Do you need to shower?” Roy asked, clothes snug against his body, hair wet and slicked back.

                Danny swallowed and attempted not to stare. He failed. In a stupor, he replied, “No. I took one while you were gone.”

                Roy nodded and started towards his room. Before Danny could comprehend what he was about to do, he was out of his seat with Roy’s name falling from his lips.  The older man turned towards him and it was as if time had slowed.

                Danny grabbed Roy’s upper arm and wrapped his other hand around the back of Roy’s neck. He watched surprise flicker into the older man’s eyes and felt his sudden inhale right before Danny crashed their lips together.

                Roy froze as Danny’s lips worked against his own. The younger man’s mouth was soft and lush and Roy was more than half-tempted to respond and drag Danny to the bedroom. But the logical part of his mind won out. He pushed Danny away, keeping him at an arm’s distance.

                “Danny, please.” Roy began. He saw a hurt look filter into Danny’s eyes. “You’re not in the right headspace right now. Don’t do something you’ll regret. Especially not with me.”

                “Why?” Danny challenged. Roy felt his heart being constricted. He wanted to be with Danny so badly. To take care of him and treat him the way he deserved, but at the same time he didn’t know if he was the one that was going to be able to do it.

                “Because we won’t work!” Roy was close to breaking down, degrading thoughts hammering around in his skull. “I’m too old, Danny. I couldn’t give you what you deserve.”

                Danny could feel his face reddening as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “And what do I deserve?”

                “Everything!” Roy cried, exasperated. Quieter, he continued, “To be happy. To have someone younger with less walls; who isn’t as bitter.”

                “Don’t you think I should be the one to decide what I deserve?” Danny shot back. “That I should know what will make me happy?”

                “Danny-” Roy began.

                Danny shook his head, “No. You listen, Roy Haylock. From the moment you gave me that cincher, I knew you were going to be someone special to me. I watched you rise to the top and still try and help everyone on the way.” Danny grabbed Roy’s hand. “I fell for you hard, but I never made a move because I thought you’d be put off by how wild Adore was and I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we’d built.

                “But now I’m done holding back. You have never failed to be there for me, no matter the circumstance. You punched a man for me, Roy.”

                Roy finally got a chance to interrupt, “I didn’t punch him for you. Not exactly.”

                Confused, Danny paused and waited for Roy to continue.

                “Do you think for a second that maybe I have feelings for you, too?” Roy questioned. “God, seeing you that first day made me crazy. And just knowing that this young vibrant queen would never consider being with some dirty old man? It’s killed me every day.”

                “ ‘Dirty old man’? ” Danny questioned, hurt that Roy would think of himself in such a way.

                Roy laughed, humorlessly and harsh, “The eloquent words of your ex. That’s why I hit him. I’d always felt so guilty to love you, to want you to myself. But to hear it put in that connotation… I never thought that anyone who realize my feelings for you. And I refused to make you uncomfortable by trying anything and ruining our friendship.”

                Emotions swirling in his head, Roy cast his eyes downward. Danny’s hand left his arm and Roy felt the thick pressure of a sob building in the back of his throat. This was it. Danny was going to leave.

                Gentle fingertips brushed Roy’s jaw, tilting his head back up. Danny searched Roy’s hazel eyes and was terrified at what his found there. He could see guilt and shame swimming behind barely unshed tears.

                “Roy… You could never be anything less than perfect to me.” Danny whispered. “You’re the only one I’ve wanted for a long time. Those other guys were distractions. Because how could I ever be deserving of the perfection that is Roy Haylock?”

                Tears spilled over Roy’s cheeks and Danny brushed them away. Roy brought a hand up to gentle brush against the edge of one of the bruises on Danny’s collarbone.

                “How could someone do this to someone so amazing?” Roy murmured.

                Danny placed his hand over Roy’s, “Because they didn’t care for me like you do.”

                Roy took a deep breath, “So, you’ll give me a shot? Even though I’m an old, bitter queen?”

                “No shot needed. I’ve been yours for a long time.” Danny smiled.

                Roy let a few more tears slip down his cheeks, “You’re lucky I love you, queen. I never cry.”

                “Don’t worry.” Danny laughed, sliding his hand into Roy’s. “The world will never know that the great Bianca Del Rio cries.”

                Roy rolled his eyes in typical Bianca fashion, but smiled anyway, showing off the dimples that Danny loved so much. And Danny couldn’t help himself. He pressed his lips to Roy’s and this time there was no pause, no hesitancy, no fear. Just love.

 

               


End file.
